


i fall when i'm around you

by pettigrace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ADHD, Anxiety Disorder, Aromantic Character, Art, Asexual Character, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Bisexual Male Character, Books, Bookstores, Canon Bisexual Character, Demiromantic Raphael Santiago, Depression, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Lesbian Character, M/M, Non-binary character, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Physical Abuse, Social Media, Texting, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Tumblr, panphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettigrace/pseuds/pettigrace
Summary: Tumblr AU. Raphael talks about books, Clary posts art, Magnus shares pictures of his outfits and Simon makes a lot of text posts. Jace pops in every now and then.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little idea came up to me in my sleep, I hope you enjoy it!  
> The title is from Shawn Mendes' _Mercy_.
> 
> As far as I have seen, the usernames here are currently not used irl, but if they are, they are in no means to be associated with the users.  
> The books that characters are referring to will be listed at the end of the fic.  
> Oh, and of course, the posts of our children have way more notes than depicted here (especially Magnus') but I only included those relevant to this story. I could never make up so many URLs.  
> If an answered ask is from one of the characters rather than an anon, it's answered privately.  
> Hyphens mean that the interactions happen on a new day.
> 
>  **Warnings** : Mentions of Arophobia, Panphobia and Domestic Abuse.

_acebook.tumblr.com/about_

Hello and welcome to my blog. My name is Raphael, I am 19 and a Mexican living in the US. I'm a demiboy (he/him), asexual and somewhere on the aromantic spectrum.

On this blog you'll find mostly books. I reblog and take pictures of books and write reviews to those that I am reading or have read. I've been told that most of my opinions tend to be negative, but if they are what I've felt while reading, let it be.

I hope you have a nice time here.

 

_rocksolidPANda.tumblr.com/me_

  * simon
  * 18
  * pan as hell
  * im a latino cis boy (he pronouns)
  * brooklyn born and raised
  * i have a band
  * Jewish
  * i read comics and watch way too many movies
  * your nicolas cage hate can go fuck itself.
  * gaychild is my best friend and I love her a lot
  * ive got anxiety and adhd and ill talk about it
  * one day ill develop a tagging system, i promise



 

_gaychild.tumblr.com/about_

Hi, I'm Clary and I'm an artist! I'm 18, American and a lesbian! I have a gf and a best friend whom you can find at rocksolidPANda :)  there's not much more to say about me except that I'm a ginger with a soul :D

PS: don't believe Simon when he says he'll develop a tagging system, he's been saying that for years.

 

_magnificentmagnus.tumblr.com/aboutme_

Hello stranger! I'm glad you have found your way to my humble blog. Since you've clicked on this link, I guess that you want to get to know more about me (understandable, really).

The name is Magnus. I am a 24 year old trans man living in the fashion metropolis New York, but I've been born in Indonesia. I am bisexual and proud and if you don't respect that, you better leave right away. I am currently alternating between studying law and working at a clothing store.

Like anyone who has access to common sense, I am a feminist and hate Trump with all of my heart. If you are a TERF, lgbtqia-phobic of any kind or a racist, I request that you close the tab right now, in case my introduction hasn't been clear enough.

If you do stay, however, I hope you enjoy my posts about fashion and pretty things! Sometimes, though rarely, I may be reblogging X-Men related stuff.

 

-

 

 **rocksolidPANda** reblogged **acebook** ’s post: _Well, this was a waste of time._ and added: lmao why do you hate gays so much

 

 **acebook** reblogged **rocksolidPANda**

Okay, listen. If there's one thing I enjoyed about this book, it's the amount of LGBT+ characters in it. I loved the portrayal of bi-/pansexuality because the main character seemed utterly confused and like she'd been facing internalised homophobia for a while. I could've dealt without the love interest - I forgot his name, I'm sorry, but this post is almost a year old - being deadnamed and all the flashbacks to his life before transitioning, but I guess that it's still not enough to simply say a character is trans, no, you have to show it. (That last part was sarcasm, you don't actually have to do it) But the rest was nice, even though I was confused as to how fast the pairs fell in love, but I guess that's just my humble aromantic opinion.

 

 **rocksolidPANda** reblogged **acebook**

why did you say it's a waste of time then

 

 **acebook** reblogged **rocksolidPANda**

Maybe because of literally everything else?

The setting was unbelievable, everything was unrealistic and overly dramatic. I don't remember any details, to be frank, but I can recall that while reading I was very frustrated about nothing making sense. To me it's been a really bad YA book that's used a formula that didn't even fit to its premise.

If you enjoyed it, good for you. I don't have the nerve to argue with someone about a book that I barely remember.

 

-

 

 **acebook** : I'll never understand tumblr users.

 **magnificentmagnus** : You're one of them, my dear.

 **magnificentmagnus** : What's up?

 **acebook** : This one blog started a fight with me and I basically told them off but now they followed me?

 **magnificentmagnus** : Block them?

 **acebook** : No, it's not that bad - it was about a book I didn't like as much as they did apparently -  I'm just confused.

 **magnificentmagnus** : Maybe they like to argue.

 **acebook** : Hm, could be.

 

-

 

**gaychild**

Here's my newest painting! It's a portrait of my girlfriend that I'll hang up when I redecorate my room!

[a picture showing a beautiful girl with olive skin and long dark hair, laughing with her eyes closed, in front of a green background. Acryl on canvas.]

 

 **rocksolidPANda** liked this

 **rocksolidPANda** said: literally HOW do you manage to capture her beauty so perfectly

 **lightland** liked this

 **lightland** said: izzy is allowed to see this, right? bc if not we might have a problem

 

-

 

 **anonymous** asked: what's your winter look?

 **magnificentmagnus** answered: Ah, dear anon, this is almost impossible to answer! You see, there's not just _one_ look, there's at least 90. One for every day, you understand?

Depending on the weather, you should go with either dark or light colours.

If there's snow outside, go for a dark purple or blue. I like to pair a black long-arm with either a purple scarf or vest, but that's just me rocking the bisexual aesthetic.

When it's stormy and dark, make sure to wear something bright! Not only does this save you from cars that may not see you when you blend into the sky, but it's also a nice sight. You won't look like you've been hit by seasonal depression, even if you are!

 

 **acebook** said: Wow, could you be any more pretentious?

 

-

 

**rocksolidPANda**

I think its safe to assume that this entire generation is just losing its shit upon hearing That One Note u know which note (u know. the mcr note. from black parade.)

 

 **lightland** reblogged this

 **gaychild** liked this

 

-

 

**gaychild**

Hello, I know this is kind of weird but I'm in need of a male model for painting. I'm trying to apply for the Academy of Arts and they request various kinds of paintings and since most of mine are either nature or girls, I could use some help.

I'd need a live-model so that I could actually do something about his posture in person, so this offer is only up for people who live in/around New York (Brooklyn). I could be able to pay 50$ per painting.

If you reblog to signal boost, it would be wonderful! Thank you so much!

 

 **rocksolidPANda** liked this

 **rocksolidPANda** said: dont let jace see this post hell be destroyed bc ure not asking him

 **rocksolidPANda** reblogged this

 **lightland** said: I can't believe you're looking on TUMBLR when I'm right THERE

 **rocksolidPANda** said: nvm he found it

 **acebook** reblogged this

 **magnificentmagnus** liked this

 **lightland** reblogged this

 

 **magnificentmagnus** asked: Hello buttercup, I saw that you're currently looking for a model and I'd like to take up on your offer! I'll gladly do it for free. Here is a link to selfies, I hope I fit to your aesthetic!

 **gaychild** answered: Wow, that's a quick and kind reply, but I don't think I'm allowed to use actual models? Thank you anyway!

 

 **magnificentmagnus** asked: While I'm thankful for the compliment, I'm actually not a model. I know I could be one, but nobody asked me to do a photoshoot yet.

 **gaychild** answered: Well, they definitely should!

 

 **magnificentmagnus** asked: Ah, that's adorable. I think I'm gonna keep you, biscuit. (Translates to: is it okay if I follow you? Your art is stunning, but I see that you're barely off age so I figured it's better to ask.) Like I said, I'm offering to be your model.

 

 **gaychild** : hey someone replied to my model search

 **rocksolidPANda** : wow that was fast??

 **gaychild** : ikr? It's magnificentmagnus. He's 24 and absolutely gorgeous! If I were to meet him, you'd come with, right?

 **rocksolidPANda** : I just looked at his selfies and yeah definitely count me in

 **gaychild** : :)

 

 **gaychild** answered: How could I say no? To both, actually. For the modelling, though, I'd like to meet you first, if that's no problem.

 

 **magnificentmagnus** asked: Of course it's no problem! I can travel through New York as much as I want, so name a place and I'll be there (if it fits into my schedule)!

 **gaychild** answered: Great! Do you know Java Jones? It's a coffee shop in Brooklyn?

 

-

 

**gaychild**

Here is the painting that officially got me into the Academy of Arts! Thank you so much again magnificentmagnus

[A painting of Magnus in front of a purple background. He's wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt. There are blue details in his hair and multiple piercings on his ear. He's smiling slightly, almost in an arrogant manner.]

 

 **magnificentmagnus** said: thank YOU for the beautiful picture!

 **magnificentmagnus** reblogged this and added: Maybe I should just become a model?

 **lightland** reblogged this

 **rocksolidPANda** reblogged this

 

 **acebook** : YOU modelled for gaychild? Are you kidding me?

 **acebook:** I should've figured when you liked the post after I reblogged it but I thought maybe you'd wanna show it to one of your customers.

 **magnificentmagnus** : She was looking for someone and I'm a nice, pretty person.

 **magnificentmagnus** : Is there a problem?

 **acebook** : She's the best friend of rocksolidPANda!

 **magnificentmagnus** : Oh, that's Simon’s URL? He's perfectly nice, why’d you have a problem with him?

 **magnificentmagnus** : also, why are you texting me here? You hate tumblr’s DM system.

 **acebook** : Diego has my phone to look something up for school. I'm at home.

 **magnificentmagnus** : You certainly are not because I'm alone at the flat.

 **acebook** : He's awful! He keeps arguing with me and claims that as soon as a book has a queer character, no matter how badly written, it must be praised!

 **acebook** : I'm *at my family’s home. Better?

 **magnificentmagnus** : Much better.

 **magnificentmagnus** : Well, I've met Sheiran and he's sweet. A bit quirky, but he's alright.

 **acebook** : He's got ADHD, maybe that's the reason.

 **acebook** : YOU'VE MET HIM?

 **magnificentmagnus** : Of course I met him. Do you think a 18yo girl would meet up with a 24yo guy on her own?

 **acebook** : As if he could do anything.

 **magnificentmagnus** : You have no idea how ripped he is ;)

 **acebook:** And that should be of interest for me because…?

 **magnificentmagnus** : Anyway, are you staying there tonight or are you coming home?

 **acebook** : I don't know yet. I've got everything with me that I need, so I could also just stay here and come back tomorrow.

 **magnificentmagnus** : I bet you only have your laptop and a book.

 **acebook** : Like I said, everything I need.

 

-

 

**rocksolidPANda**

tfw u wanna read ur comic but ur mom keeps coming into ur room like no mom i wanna see spiderman and superman work together not watch that funny fb video

 

 **lightland** said: is it that one with the dog? My dad is obsessed with that

 **gaychild** liked this

 

-

 

 **anonymous** asked: do you ever read books in mexican?

 **acebook** answered: First of all, “Mexican” is not a language. In Mexico you speak Spanish - albeit with variations and slang, so you could call it “Mexican Spanish”, if you like.

I do read books in Spanish, but seeing how I’m mostly buying second-hand, my options are limited. There’s not many used books in Spanish around here, for whatever reason.

 

 **rocksolidPANda** said: theres that one bookstore in ny that sells not a single book in english they have a sale once a moth where they take about ½ dollars per book maybe something like this exists close to you too

 **rocksolidPANda** said: they have some partner stores listed on their website maybe one of them is in your town??? heres the link

 

 **acebook** : Why. Does. He. Do. That.

 **magnificentmagnus** : What’s up?

 **acebook** : He’s nice.

 **magnificentmagnus** : ???

 **acebook** : rocksolidPANda! He’s nice to me!

 **magnificentmagnus** : People tend to do that.

 **magnificentmagnus** : I just went on your blog to see what the hell you’re referring to and… He doesn’t even know you live in NYC?

 **acebook** : It’s not necessarily something I share with people who fight with me on the internet. Must’ve missed the memo where they said it’s required.

 **magnificentmagnus** : Alright, tune down the sarcasm. I forgot that you’ve decided to hate him for nothing.

 

-

 

**magnificentmagnus**

When I create my own fashion line, I’ll make sure not a single item costs more than 100$. Who pays 800$ for a scarf?

 

-

 

**rocksolidPANda**

Did you know I love being pansexual??? oh man do I enjoy being pan!! literally the best day of my life was when I figured out I was pan! I love being pan!!!!

 

 **lightland** liked this

 **acebook** liked this

 **gaychild** liked this

 

 **acebook** asked: Hey, I saw your post and while I'm glad you feel so comfortable in your sexuality, I know that usually posts like this are prompted by some bullshit happening. Are you alright?

 **rocksolidPANda** answered: thank you for your concern??? Wow that is random! It's fine, really, just my band mate being an ass.

 

 **acebook** asked: Sorry to hear that, that sucks. It's none of my business, of course, but if you wanna vent to someone who's out of the picture, feel free to do so.

 **rocksolidPANda** answered: its just. Hes really cool usually and all but he thinks pansexuality doesnt exist? Like, he gets bisexuality but he thinks the two are the same and I get that there are parallels but I feel more comfortable with pan?? Idk, to me personally pan directly includes non-binary ppl… I mean, I get that Bi ppl are not just focused on the binary but many ppl dont think out of the box and like pansexuality makes them wonder??? I dont even know if hes someone who doesnt believe in nonbinary genders so??? Idk I just feel like shit

 

 **acebook** asked: Hang on, let’s move this conversation into the chat. The character limit is driving me crazy here.

 

 **acebook:** Honestly, if this guy doesn’t respect you and your identity, fuck him. And I do not mean in the sexual way. I don’t know about your band’s situation, but if he makes you feel uncomfortable, either tell the others so you can get rid of him or just leave, if possible. It’s not worth the time, believe me.

 **rocksolidPANda** : idk i mean he didnt really attack me or anything? It was just a comment, he probably didnt mean it that way

 **acebook:** I don’t know the guy so I can’t say if it was just a random comment he made before thinking, but maybe he should consider doing that soon.

 **rocksolidPANda:** i??? thank you??

 **rocksolidPANda:** HOW did you even see that post you dont follow me

 **acebook:** When someone interacts with my posts, I tend to click on their blogs - it’s quite a habit. I’m sorry if that’s weird, I could just stop doing it?

 **rocksolidPANda** : AH NO its alright i was just confused that all

 **rocksolidPANda** : *thats

 **acebook:** Alright, cool. But as I said, if someone keeps giving you shit over nothing, just cut them out of your life. It’s the best thing you can do, believe me.

 **rocksolidPANda:** that sounds like your speaking from experience

 **rocksolidPANda** : im sorry man

 **acebook** : There’s always close-minded people, you just have to fight them.

 

-

 

 **magnificentmagnus** sent a gif.

 **magnificentmagnus** : This showed up on my dash and I thought you would like it.

 **rocksolidPANda** : WOW!!!! Thats!!! young avengers and fob????

 **rocksolidPANda** : 2 questions tho: howd u kno my url and why is that on ur dash

 **magnificentmagnus** : 1) your URL is in Clary’s about and 2) I follow a few Marvel blogs.

 **rocksolidPANda** : alright cool NICE

 

-

 

 **acebook** : Anything new about that douchebag?

 **rocksolidPANda** : nothing for now hes been okay atm

 **rocksolidPANda** : thanks for your concern???

 **acebook** : Well, when I see someone be discriminated I’d like to make sure they’re okay.

 **acebook** : I really do hope that comment was just something that blurted out and that he knows better by now.

 **rocksolidPANda** : yeah me too i actually like jordan hes cool

 **rocksolidPANda** : like as a friend

 **acebook** : Sometimes even friends can turn out to be shit.

 **rocksolidPANda** : yea i know

 **rocksolidPANda** : whys life

 

-

 

 **acebook:** MAGNUS

 **acebook:** LITERALLY WHY AREN’T YOU PICKING UP YOUR PHONE?

 **acebook** : I’VE BEEN HIDING BEHIND THIS BOOKSHELF FOR FIVE MINUTES

 **magnificentmagnus** : What’s up? Do I need to pick you up? Are you alright?

 **acebook:** Yeah, no, I’m fine. I just think I’m getting paranoid.

 **magnificentmagnus:** ?

 **acebook:** What does Simon look like?

 **magnificentmagnus:** ??

 **acebook:** Some Latino guy came in here earlier and seeing how he recced me this store…

 **magnificentmagnus:** oh my god.

 **magnificentmagnus:** He’s taller than you but not really /tall/, thin, has dark brown curls and wears those really ugly framed glasses that somehow look good on him

 **magnificentmagnus** : I don’t remember much more, to be honest.

 **magnificentmagnus:** Are you there?

 **magnificentmagnus:** Raphael?

 **acebook:** Fuck.

 **acebook:** That totally was him.

 **acebook:** You know where I was hiding? In the freaking erotica section.

 **magnificentmagnus:** I’M LAUGHING

 **magnificentmagnus:** Did you talk to him?

 **acebook:** I said something really awkward as I fled out of the store, does that count?

 **magnificentmagnus:** Does he know it was you?

 **acebook:** No! He doesn’t know what I look like, thank God.

 **magnificentmagnus:** bother.

 **magnificentmagnus** : OH MY GOD CHECK HIS BLOG

 **magnificentmagnus:** THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN WHAT I WAS DOING

 **acebook:** What *were* you doing that kept you so busy?

 **magnificentmagnus:** I tried to convince Clary to introduce me to her gf’s brother.

 **magnificentmagnus:** Don’t change the topic, check his blog!

 

**rocksolidPANda**

tfw u wanna ask a hot guy for his number and he shouts “I WASNT LOOKING I WAS HIDING” and shoves a book into ur hand before he leaves ??????? im so confused ?????

(the book was some harry potter parody? apparently?)

 

 **acebook** : I’m moving back to Mexico.

 **magnificentmagnus:** Aw, so sad that you didn’t impress him?

 **magnificentmagnus:** Though, he did call you hot.

 **acebook:** Everyone would be embarrassed about that.

 **acebook:** Why does he make a post about everything?

 **magnificentmagnus:** No idea but I'm glad he does! :)

 

-

 

**acebook**

Okay, before I start butchering this novel, let me start with a little praise - or rather, a huge amount of praise because this book depicts depression really well. Just… the emptiness you feel rather than the sadness that people usually bring up - No, depression does not just mean you’re sad all the time. Usually, you’re long past that. You care about nothing enough to actually have any _feelings_ about it. And this is what the author portrays really incredibly well.

The thing, however, that I absolutely did not enjoy was the sudden “recovery” of the main character. The way it’s been written conveys the message that as soon as you find love, you’re fixed. This is not just, like I seem to say about every single book I read, straight-down arophobic, but also plain wrong.

You can’t love someone’s depression away. Maybe it can get better when a depressed person realizes that they’re loved, but it doesn’t just disappear. That’s the really big bummer that I had while reading this one, even though all in all it is a really honest and well-written book.

 

-

 

 **magnificentmagnus:** What do you think how many Raphaels does Simon know that use tumblr? And are ace?

 **acebook:** ??

 **magnificentmagnus:** check his blog.

 

 **rocksolidPANda** reblogged **wolfgirl**

I don't have a “to do” list I have a “to duel” list

#raphael

 

 **magnificentmagnus** : Was that laughter I heard?

 **acebook** : It *is* a funny pun.

 **magnificentmagnus** : I reckon it is his first tagged post.

 **acebook:** You “reckon”? What are you, 80?

 **acebook** : Why is he so obsessed with me?

 **magnificentmagnus:** Oh, come on, you stalk his blog every morning after getting up.

 **magnificentmagnus:** It's a mutual obsession, at least.

 **acebook:** Oh, shut up.

 **magnificentmagnus:** Make me.

 **acebook:** Yeah, hang on.

 **magnificentmagnus** : Wait are you relajdldljdndj

 

-

 

**acebook**

I was happy to learn that there is a book with an intersex character, because they're extremely underrepresented in the mainstream media. I was even happier that this has actually been written by someone who actually _knows_ intersex people and may have access to understand them.

The struggle of the main character seemed real and honest and I love how well depicted the reaction of the others have been, even if it's been horrible. Sometimes - or rather _often_ , sadly - that is how it is.

My problem with this book however was that I felt like the main character’s identity only really came through when she found her new boyfriend. It's pretty much felt like “You're only a woman when you find a boy who likes you!” I'm pretty that, as so often, I am the only one who feels that way, but to me the ending seemed like a mixture of heteronormativity, sexism and the usual slight arophobia.

But still, the rest of the book was good so I'll give it 3 stars.

 

**acebook**

**rocksolidPANda** replied to your post _I was happy to learn that…_

oh i thought it was about someone iding as agender

Well, yeah, I thought so, too, at first, to be honest. But it's representation nonetheless and intersex people can use it as much as non-binaries.

 

 **gaychild:** simon????

 **gaychild:** is that a tag??

 **gaychild:** are you using tags?

 **rocksolidPANda:** its time that I hold on to my promise

 **rocksolidPANda:** *onto? not sure

 **gaychild** : who is raphael?

 **rocksolidPANda** : this guy ive been talking to on here

 **gaychild** : and they're the reason you start tagging things?

 **rocksolidPANda** : i tagged ONE post

 **rocksolidPANda** : he doesnt follow me but the post fit to him so i figured maybe he has chances to see it this way

 **gaychild** : you're tagging things for someone who doesn't even follow you

 **gaychild** : didn't you say you're talking to him? how if you don't follow each other?

 **rocksolidPANda** : nah I follow him but he doesnt follow me

 **rocksolidPANda** : bc he isnt interested in any of my fandoms

 **gaychild** : what's his url?

 **rocksolidPANda** : acebook

 

-

 

 **rocksolidPANda** : flash or quicksilver?

 **acebook** : ?

 **rocksolidPANda** : whos ur fav speedster of those

 **acebook** : Flash, definitely.

 **rocksolidPANda** : I thought u dont like comics

 **acebook** : I googled them. Flash wins because he's red.

 **rocksolidPANda** : is that ur fav color

 **acebook** : Yeah.

 **acebook** : But a really dark red that looks almost black, actually.

 **rocksolidPANda** : so like a drop of blood

 **acebook** : Or, to be less creepy, like Kell’s hair.

 **rocksolidPANda** : who is kell

 **acebook** : The main character of ADSOM?

 **rocksolidPANda** : ??

 **acebook** : A Darker Shade of Magic?

 **rocksolidPANda** : i have no idea what that is

 **acebook** : Oh, just one of the best books of this decade.

 **acebook** : You seriously don't know it?

 **rocksolidPANda** : nah

 **rocksolidPANda** : whats it about

 **acebook** : Okay, first of all, you need to read it. Anything from the author, actually. She's a master of worldbuilding.

 **acebook** : Second, I'm actually surprised you don't know it. It even has a bisexual character!

 **rocksolidPANda** : !!!  

 **rocksolidPANda** : tell me more

 

-

 

**magnificentmagnus**

**acebook** replied to your photo: _I guess I feel a little emo today…_

Hm, somehow that pin seems familiar.

I have no idea what you're talking about.

 

 **gaychild** : MAGNUS

 **magnificentmagnus** : A good evening to you, too, my dear friend.

 **magnificentmagnus** : Why are you shouting at me?

 **gaychild** : you know acebook?

 **magnificentmagnus** : Oh, yeah, I do.

 **gaychild** : You're friends?

 **magnificentmagnus** : Hardly. I'd rather describe it as a sibling-like relationship seeing how we constantly fight about who spends more time in the bathroom.

 **gaychild** : YOU LIVE WITH HIM?

 **gaychild** : do you know that he talks to simon?

 **magnificentmagnus** : yeah, it's pretty funny.

 **gaychild** : and you didn't think you should've mentioned it?

 **magnificentmagnus** : I've chosen to respect Raphael’s romantic orientation and therefore I will not try to set him up with someone.

 **gaychild** : I didn't even mean that!??

 **gaychild** : but like

 **gaychild** : they could be friends or something. He's helped Simon a lot with the Jordan thing

 **magnificentmagnus** : I have no idea what the Jordan thing is but… good?

 **magnificentmagnus** : don't tell him that Raphael lives in NY, though. He likes his privacy and I have the feeling that he'll blame me.

 **gaychild** : but

 **magnificentmagnus** : I will figure something out so that he'll reveal it himself.

 **gaychild** : you will?? You're the best!

 **magnificentmagnus** : I'll need something in exchange though.

 **gaychild** : I have a feeling where this is going

 **gaychild** : I don't think that Alec will agree to a blind date.

 **magnificentmagnus** : Oh, just try it.

 **gaychild** : Fine.

 

-

 

 **magnificentmagnus** : I'm challenging you!

 **acebook** : You do that every day. With your bare existence.

 **magnificentmagnus** : :c

 **acebook** : Did you just hear that noise? That was me sighing.

 **acebook** : What challenge are you referring to?

 **magnificentmagnus** : 100 days of productivity?

 **acebook** : Why?

 **magnificentmagnus** : Someone asked me to do an ootd thing and I need someone to keep me motivated.

 **magnificentmagnus** : It'll be fun! We can say that the first person who gives up has to cook dinner for a week or so.

 **acebook** : I'd voluntarily lose so that I wouldn't have to eat the same thing seven times in a row.

 **acebook** : In case you forgot: You only know how to cook one (1) meal.

 **magnificentmagnus** : Fine.

 **magnificentmagnus** : I'll buy five books for you if I lose. No matter the price.

 **acebook** : Now you're talking.

 **magnificentmagnus** : So you agree?

 **acebook** : Yeah, whatever.

 

-

 

**magnificentmagnus**

#ootd Is there anything better than your flatmate’s little brother being chubby so you fit into his leather jacket?

 

-

 

**acebook**

4/100 days of productivity

I wasn't up to much today. Went to therapy and spent the rest of the day reading this book here. It's a parody where Shakespeare is a vampire and I think if I were in a better mood, I'd hate it. For now, though, the ridiculousness does its job.

 

 **rocksolidPANda** : hey sry to hear that ure felling down

 **rocksolidPANda** : want a distraction?

 **acebook** : Yeah, shoot.

 **rocksolidPANda** : I started that book you recced me and I have a question

 **rocksolidPANda** : can kill time travel

 **rocksolidPANda** : *kell I hate autocorrect

 **acebook** : It's been a while since I read the book but I think not? As far as I remember, he arrives at a fixed time when he enters another London.

 **rocksolidPANda** : oh ok see that confused me

 **rocksolidPANda** : and rhy is the bi chara u mentioned?

 **acebook** : Yes.

 **rocksolidPANda** : NICE

 **rocksolidPANda** : do you like headcanons

 **acebook** : If they are justified by Canon.

 **rocksolidPANda** : ooohhhh

 **rocksolidPANda** : ok discuss: kell is ace and lila is trans

 **acebook** : Now that's something I can get behind.

 

-

 

**rocksolidPANda**

im tired and would rather sleep than go to band practice :(

 

 **lightland** said: oh cmon you guys have a gig on fridqy

 **lightland** said: *friday

 

 **acebook** : Is that asshole still in your band?

 **rocksolidPANda** : jordan?

 **rocksolidPANda** : nah we kicked him out

 **rocksolidPANda** : turns out he also hit his gf

 **acebook** : For real? Fuck.

 **acebook** : Is she alright?

 **rocksolidPANda** : she says so

 **acebook** : Hm.

 **acebook** : Why do you not want to go to practice then?

 **rocksolidPANda** : just dont feel so

 **rocksolidPANda** : and its our last practice before a gig so I have to go

 **acebook** : Ugh, that sucks.

 **acebook** : I hope it can cheer you up, though.

 **rocksolidPANda** : thank you!!

 

-

 

**acebook**

15/100 days of productivity

I haven't even taken any Shakespeare course this semester, but I guess as an English major you can't escape him.

 

 **rocksolidPANda** said: your handwriting is uglier than id thought

 

-

 

**magnificentmagnus**

#ootd I have a date! :)

 

-

 

 **acebook** : How was your date? Mama is curious.

 **magnificentmagnus** : so /that's/ where you are.

 **magnificentmagnus** : and I'm sure only Guadalupe is curious.

 **acebook** : I figured I better hide in case you bring him home.

 **magnificentmagnus** : Well, I didn't.

 **acebook** : That bad?

 **magnificentmagnus** : No, it's actually… the contrary. He's sweet.

 **magnificentmagnus** : I don't want to move too fast bc then I'd probably ruin it? Does that make sense?

 **acebook** : You're asking the wrong person here.

 **acebook** : But I'm glad it went well?

 **magnificentmagnus** : Thank you!

 

-

 

**acebook**

17/100 days of productivity

I spent the night at my family’s home and then they forced me to stay there until now, so I didn't do much but help my mama cook. But on my way home there was this dancer on the subway who allowed me to take a picture of him. It was cool.

 

 **gaychild** : “clary I think raphael was on my subway????”

 **gaychild** : Simon just texted me that and literally WHAT am I supposed to answer?

 **magnificentmagnus** : wow, that was sooner than I'd expected.

 **magnificentmagnus** : what makes him think that?

 **gaychild** : “he said there was a dancer on his sub and idk there was one on mine too”

 **magnificentmagnus** : Oh boy.

 **magnificentmagnus** : maybe he should just ask him?

 **gaychild** : good call. I'll tell him

 **gaychild** : ok nvm he's calling. See you after this panic attack

 

-

 

 **rocksolidPANda** : ok this is probs rly weird but

 **rocksolidPANda** : does ur family live in ny

 **rocksolidPANda** : its just

 **rocksolidPANda** : u said there was a dancer on ur sub

 **rocksolidPANda** : there was one on mine 2

 

-

 

 **acebook** : Pick up your phone right now.

 **acebook** : Or check your messages at least.

 **acebook** : MAGNUS

 **acebook** : I don’t care if you’re with Alec.

 **acebook** : Just fucking pick up.

 

-

 

 **rocksolidPANda** : can i call you again

 **rocksolidPANda** : sry for being awful its just

 **rocksolidPANda** : god

 **gaychild** : yeah no problem!!

 

-

 

 **rocksolidPANda** : ok this was dumb to ask it was probs too private

 **acebook** : No, it’s okay!

 **acebook** : Sorry for not replying sooner.

 **rocksolidPANda** : i thought i scared you off

 **acebook** : Not that fast.

 **acebook** : To answer your question: Yes, my family lives in New York.

 **rocksolidPANda** : thats!!!!!!!!!!

 **rocksolidPANda** : wow

 **rocksolidPANda** : im so ????

 **acebook** : And I live in New York, too.

 **rocksolidPANda** : WHAT

 **rocksolidPANda** : YOU DO WHAT

 **rocksolidPANda** : AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO MENTION THAT

 **acebook** : Sorry.

 **acebook** : I don’t even know why I didn’t tell you sooner? It wasn’t exactly because I cherish my privacy so much.

 **acebook** : I mean, I do, but it’s not like I don’t know who you are.

 **rocksolidPANda** : nah i get it i mean weve chatted but im still a stranger???

 **acebook** : Well, actually…

 **acebook** : You know the guy who modelled for Clary?

 **rocksolidPANda** : magnus

 **acebook** : Yes. Magnus. He’s actually my flatmate.

 **rocksolidPANda** : WHAT

 **acebook** : And, while we’re at the confession part

 **acebook** : We’ve actually met already.

 **rocksolidPANda** : ?????????

 **acebook** : Remember that weird guy at the bookstore?

 **rocksolidPANda** : WHAT

 **rocksolidPANda** : NO

 **rocksolidPANda** : THAT WAS YOU

 **rocksolidPANda** : ????

 **acebook** : I’m afraid so.

 **rocksolidPANda** : did you

 **rocksolidPANda** : know it was me?

 **rocksolidPANda** : did you run away bc of that

 **acebook** : I had the feeling that was you. And I didn’t run because it was *you* but because it was someone whom I’ve met on the internet because he started fighting with me. Randomly showing up.

 **acebook** : It would have been weird.

 **rocksolidPANda** : hm

 **acebook** : I’m sorry.

 

-

 

 **acebook** : Are you okay?

 **acebook** : You haven’t posted anything in a while.

 **rocksolidPANda** : ive been thinking

 **rocksolidPANda** : ive youve freaked out on me when i showed up randomly

 **rocksolidPANda** : *if

 **rocksolidPANda** : what if we agreed to meet

 **rocksolidPANda** : i mean i get if you said no but were friends right??? internet friends who know the other is not a pedo can meet

 **acebook** : Actually…

 **acebook** : Yes, I’d like that?

 **rocksolidPANda** : NICE

 

-

 

 **rocksolidPANda** : you didnt know that magnus and raphael live together did you

 **gaychild** : well not from the start.

 **rocksolidPANda** : YOU KNEW????????

 **gaychild** : yeah bc i saw them interact and then i asked magnus about it

 **gaychild** : i would’ve told you but magnus said raphael probably wouldn’t like that

 **gaychild** : are you mad?

 **rocksolidPANda** : nah its ok i get it

 **gaychild** : did you talk?

 **rocksolidPANda** : yes

 **rocksolidPANda** : were gonna meet

 **gaychild** : YOU ARE??

 **rocksolidPANda** : yup

 **gaychild** : !!!!

 

 **gaychild** : OUR PLAN WORKED?

 **magnificentmagnus** : yeah, I know. Raphael has been flipping out on me for the past hour.

 **magnificentmagnus** : If I didn’t know better I’d assume he’s a lovesick teenager.

 **gaychild** : well if he’s just on the /spectrum/...

 **magnificentmagnus** : Nope, I’m not doing this.

 **gaychild** : yeah, sorry.

 **gaychild** : anyway!!! They’re meeting up!

 **magnificentmagnus** : I know. I’m really glad! :))

 

-

 

 **rocksolidPANda** : so shall we have something to recognize each other

 **acebook** : Simon, we have literally already seen each other.

 **acebook** : If I remember correctly, you even thought I was *hot*.

 **acebook** : So if there’s a hot Mexican guy at the store, it’s safe to assume it’s me.

 **rocksolidPANda** : jufhld

 **rocksolidPANda** : dont make fun of me!!!

 **acebook** : I would never.

 **acebook** : Also, you’re not looking half-bad either.

 **rocksolidPANda** : i?????? thank you????

 **rocksolidPANda** : jfc why are you saying this before we meet ill chicken out

 **acebook** : Please don’t.

 **acebook** : I’ll feel stupid.

 **rocksolidPANda** : ill try my best

 

-

 

**rocksolidPANda**

hello yes this is vague bc i dont know if im allowed to mention him but im meeting up with a tumblr friend and i???????? Wow!

 

 **gaychild** liked this

 **lightland** liked this

 **acebook** liked this

 **acebook** said: I’m excited, too.

 

-

 

**acebook**

21/100 days of productivity

I met up with rocksolidPANda and taught him a lesson about good books before grabbing a coffee.

 

 **magnificentmagnus** liked this

 **rocksolidPANda** reblogged this and added: we should def repeat that!!

 

**rocksolidPANda**

acebook is exactly as bitchy irl as youd think lol

 

 **acebook** said: Did you just “lol” me?

 **gaychild** liked this

 **gaychild** said: aww

 **lightland** liked this

 

 **rocksolidPANda** : today rly was nice

 **rocksolidPANda** : as soon as i finished this book we should meet up again so you can rec me some new

 **acebook** : Haha, I think they’ll throw me out next time I start rambling on.

 **acebook** : They looked at me like I was out to steal their job.

 **acebook** : Those damn immigrants…

 **rocksolidPANda** : maybe theyll offer you a job lmao

 **rocksolidPANda** : also i think they arent racist??

 **acebook** : That was a joke.

 **rocksolidPANda** : ye i kno

 **acebook** : But in theory, I like that idea.

 **acebook** : But, since you’ve mentioned that you are a slow reader, I wouldn’t mind meeting up again before you finished your book.

 **rocksolidPANda** : imagine me grinning like an idiot

 **acebook:** I don’t have to, I’ve actually seen it.

 **rocksolidPANda:** :p

 **acebook** : I’ve also seen that one.

 **rocksolidPANda:** well

 **rocksolidPANda** : ah dang my mum is calling

 **acebook** : See you later!

 

-

 

**rocksolidPANda**

a book series!!!!! thats!!!! portraying adhd positively!!!! im in heaven honestly

 

 **gaychild** liked this

 **lightland** liked this

 **lightland** said: what are you reading man?

 **acebook** liked this

 

-

 

**magnificentmagnus**

Today’s #ootd is actually not mine but of the guy I’m seeing!!! I’m glad he has some sense of style.

 

 **gaychild** liked this

 **lightland** liked this

 **acebook** liked this

 

-

 

 **rocksolidPANda** : is it weird if i ask to which college you go

 **rocksolidPANda** : i was wondering if maybe youd have time to meet up?

 **acebook** : Sound nice! I go to St. Francis. What about you?

 **acebook** : I live in Gowanus, though.

 **rocksolidPANda** : brooklyn college ofc

 **acebook** : I see you don’t take your love for Brooklyn half-heartedly.

 **acebook** : What do you want to do?

 **rocksolidPANda** : dunno just felt like seeing u would be cool

 **rocksolidPANda** : that sounded weird didnt it

 **acebook** : It’s cute.

 **acebook** : We could meet somewhere in between and decide then what to do?

 **rocksolidPANda** : good idea

 **rocksolidPANda** : brooklyn msm?

 **acebook** : Sounds good. When could you be there? My class is over at 4.

 **rocksolidPANda** : at 5?

 **acebook** : Nice. See you then!

 

-

 

 **magnificentmagnus** : Not to be that prying friend but when did you figure out you’re demiromantic?

 **magnificentmagnus** : I’m glad you figured out btw!!!

 **acebook** : I’ve been considering it for a while.

 **magnificentmagnus** : Woah, I had no idea.

 **magnificentmagnus** : is you suddenly writing it into your about prompted by some nerd we know?

 **magnificentmagnus** : You know, the fact that you don’t reply says a lot, Raphael.

 **acebook** : I’m heading to bed.

 **magnificentmagnus** : ohohohoho!

 

-

 

**gaychild**

Sometimes you just have to ignore your deadlines and do something for fun.

[A painting of rocksolidPANda and me as we lie in the grass and laugh into the camera.]

 

 **magnificentmagnus** liked this

 **lightland** liked this

 **rocksolidPANda** reblogged this and added: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

 **acebook** liked this

 

-

 

**rocksolidPANda**

ugh im bored out of my mind

 

 **acebook** said: If I didn’t have an extra class tomorrow morning I’d offer to meet up tonight.

 **gaychild** said: lets go watch a movie?

 

-

 

 **rocksolidPANda** : hey uh idk i think i probyl wouldnt be able to say this face 2 face so im just gonna write a message alright

 **rocksolidPANda** : i think i??? Might have a crush on you???

 **rocksolidPANda** : fuck this is so weird im sorry this probs makes u uncomfy

 **rocksolidPANda** : im sry ill just bury myself

 **acebook** : no it’s alright

 **acebook** : God i’m not good at this

 **acebook** : i think i might feel the same?

 **acebook** : look what you’ve done i barely do punctuation

 **rocksolidPANda** : ????????

 **rocksolidPANda** : ARE YOU KIDDING

 **rocksolidPANda** : I WAS PANICKING HERE AND THOUGHT IM MAKING A FOOL OUT OF MYSELF

 **acebook** : Let’s agree we’re both making fools out of ourselves?

 **rocksolidPANda** : fuck i just. what is this

 **acebook** : I wish I knew.

 

-

 

**rocksolidPANda**

acebook is that guy who decides to pay dinner and wont let you argue with him

 

 **lightland** liked this

 **gaychild** liked this

 

-

 

**acebook**

36/100 days of productivity

Do first dates count as productive?

 

 **magnificentmagnus** liked this

 **magnificentmagnus** said: FINALLY

 **rocksolidPANda** said: i do hope so

 

-

 

_acebook.tumblr.com/about_

Hello and welcome to my blog. My name is Raphael, I am 19 and a Mexican living in the US. I'm a demiboy (he/him), asexual and demiromantic. I have a boyfriend.

On this blog you'll find mostly books. I reblog and take pictures of books and write reviews to those that I am reading or have read. I've been told that most of my opinions tend to be negative, but if they are what I've felt while reading, let it be.

I hope you have a nice time here.

 

_rocksolidPANda.tumblr.com/me_

  * simon
  * 18
  * pan as hell
  * im a latino cis boy (he pronouns)
  * brooklyn born and raised
  * i have a band
  * I also have a boyfriend whos probly cooller than u
  * Jewish
  * i read comics and watch way too many movies
  * your nicolas cage hate can go fuck itself.
  * gaychild is my best friend and I love her a lot
  * ive got anxiety and adhd and ill talk about it
  * one day ill develop a proper tagging system, i promise



 

_gaychild.tumblr.com/about_

Hi, I'm Clary and I'm an artist! I'm 18, American and a lesbian! I have a gf and a best friend whom you can find at rocksolidPANda :)  there's not much more to say about me except that I'm a ginger with a soul :D

PS: Simon has, indeed, started tagging posts, but his system consists of two only: one for cheesy posts for/about his bf and one for personal posts. Baby steps.

 

_magnificentmagnus.tumblr.com/aboutme_

Hello stranger! I'm glad you have found your way to my humble blog. Since you've clicked on this link, I guess that you want to get to know more about me (understandable, really).

The name is Magnus. I am a 24 year old trans man living in the fashion metropolis New York, but I've been born in Indonesia. I am bisexual and proud and if you don't respect that, you better leave right away. I am currently alternating between studying law and working at a clothing store. Also, sorry pals, but this guy here is taken :) ! (No, my boyfriend does not have a tumblr, but I have a tag about him.)

Like anyone who has access to common sense, I am a feminist and hate Trump with all of my heart. If you are a TERF, lgbtqia-phobic of any kind or a racist, I request that you close the tab right now, in case my introduction hasn't been clear enough.

If you do stay, however, I hope you enjoy my posts about fashion and pretty things! Sometimes, though rarely, I may be reblogging X-Men related stuff.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Referenced books:**  
> [Love in the Time of Global Warming - Francesca Lia Block](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16059426-love-in-the-time-of-global-warming) (bi/pan lead and trans love interest)  
> [My Heart and Other Black Holes - Jasmine Warga](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18336965-my-heart-and-other-black-holes?ac=1&from_search=true) (depressed main character)  
> [None of The Above - I.W. Gregorio](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/22896551-none-of-the-above?from_search=true) (intersex character)  
> [A Darker Shade of Magic - V.E. Schwab](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/22055262-a-darker-shade-of-magic?ac=1&from_search=true) (the book that Raphael recs to Simon in the chat)  
> [Shakespeare Undead - Lori Handleand ](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7519652-shakespeare-undead?from_search=true)(Vampire!Shakespeare)  
> [Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief - Rick Riordan](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/28187.The_Lightning_Thief?from_search=true) (ADHD characters)
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's](http://joanthangroff.tumblr.com/post/97380918988/movedto-lavelllan-well-go-down-in-history) the Young Avengers/FOB post.  
> The post where Simon tagged Raphael can be found [here](http://joanthangroff.tumblr.com/post/138427986391/fuckboyaham-i-dont-have-a-to-do-list-i-have).
> 
> Thank you for reading and lease leave a comment!


End file.
